This invention relates generally to binoculars, and more particularly, that form of binocular which is defined by a foldable sheet of material, as for example cardboard.
Simple, inexpensive binoculars which may be folded between flat collapsed position, and a range of extended, adjustable positions (for focus), and made for example of cardboard, are known. However, such binoculars have lacked a foldable construction characterized in that the extended binoculars did not admit light to the interior of the binoculars, and thus interfere with viewing. For example, light generally entered, via the open opposite sides of the unit, to the interior thereof, interfering with sharpness of viewing via lens carried by front and rear walls. It was not believed possible to additionally provide foldable side walls that blocked light. There is, therefore, need for an improved foldable binocular construction overcoming this defect.